100 Themes: Albus Scorpius
by bakanoapit
Summary: The title said it all. It's about family. It's about friendship. It's about romance. It's about Albus... and Scorpius.


**100 THEMES**

_— Albus/Scorpius_ _—_

_._

[10/100]

.

* * *

.

**001: Introduction**

Cowok pirang itu mengulurkan tangan padanya di malam setelah Seleksi, saat mereka—anak tahun pertama—berjalan berjejer di lorong menuju asrama Slytherin.

"Scorpius," katanya, "Scorpius Malfoy," dia menambahi, "Dan kau pasti Albus Potter, eh?"

Albus tidak memberi jawaban. Dia hanya mengangguk sekilas, meraih tangan cowok berambut klimis itu —_Scorpius Malfoy, _dia mengingatnya—sebelum Profesor Slughorn berdehem dari baris paling depan.

.

**002: Love**

Albus tahu Dad lebih sayang pada James ketimbang dirinya: rambut hitam teracak, iris hijau di balik bingkai kaca mata, seeker tim Gryffindor, sekali lihat dan orang-orang langsung tahu kalau dia adalah anak Harry Potter. '_James, anakku_,' selalu, Dad mengatakannya dengan senyum bangga.

Albus juga tahu Mum lebih sayang pada Lily ketimbang dirinya: anak gadis pertama di keluarga Potter-Weasley, rambut merah, mata cokelat, senyum lebar yang mampu meluluhkan hati semua orang. Mum mengajaknya ke setiap acara, '_Gadis kecilku, Lily_,' dia bilang.

Mum dan Dad tidak mengakuinya, tentu saja. Mereka bilang mereka menyayangi Albus sama seperti mereka menyayangi James dan Liliy. Tidak ada yang paling disayang dan tidak ada yang tidak disayang. Tapi Albus sudah sebelas tahun. Dia tahu sekarang kalau sinterklas itu tidak ada, peri gigi itu tidak nyata, dan dia sudah bisa melakukan sihir sendiri.

'Sayang'—_cinta_, untuk Albus, adalah sebuah kata tanpa makna.

.

**003: Light**

"_Lumos_."

Albus menyipitkan mata, mendapati ada cahaya terang tiba-tiba terarah padanya. Cowok berambut hitam itu mengerjap. Satu kali. Dua kali. Tiga kali. Ah. Baru saat itu dia sadar kalau dia masih ada di Kandang Burung Hantu. Lipatan kertas surat tergenggam di tangannya.

"Potter? Itukah kau?"

_Malfoy. _

Albus berdiri, menepuk celananya.

"Ya?"

Cahaya dari ujung tongkat itu perlahan mendekat ke arahnya. Rambut keperakan. Jubah hitam. Dan kemudian, Scorpius Malfoy berada di depannya. Albus mengerutkan kening. Tertidurkah dia? Albus ingat waktu itu masih siang saat dia pergi ke kandang untuk mengirim surat ke Dad. Sekarang, kalau bukan karena _Lumos_, semua adalah gelap.

"Kau tidak ada di kamar. Flinch bakal membunuhmu kalau dia melihatmu berkeliaran di kandang burung hantu tengah malam begini," Malfoy mengerutkan kening, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Ketiduran waktu mau mengirim surat?"

Albus mengangkat bahu, mengikatkan suratnya ke burung hantu terdekat yang bisa dia raih, "Berikan ini ke Dad," katanya. Burung berbintik cokelat itu memukulkan sayapnya ke wajah Albus sebelum terbang pergi. Dia kemudian menoleh ke arah Malfoy, "Dan apa yang kau lakukan di sini, huh?"

"Aku? Mencarimu, tentu saja."

.

**004: Dark**

Noah Zabini adalah anak dengan postur kelewat tinggi, dagu lebar, rambut hitam pendek yang dibiarkannya teracak, kulit gelap eksotis, mata berwarna cokelat cemerlang, dan bibir yang tipis—dalam arti sebenarnya dan dalam arti kiasan. Sekali membuka mulut, teman Albus yang satu itu tidak bisa berhenti mengoceh.

"Tebak apa jadwal kita sehabis Ramuan?"

Albus memutar mata, tidak repot-repot memberi jawaban.

"Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam!"

Malfoy berjalan di sebelahnya. Diam.

"Tebak siapa yang bakal dapat nilai terbaik di Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam?"

Nott—_Adrian_—mendengus dari belakang.

"Malfoy! Ha!"

Malfoy menghentikan langkahnya. Ekspresi wajah tirus itu tidak berubah, tapi Albus tahu ada yang berbeda di sorot mata abu-abunya.

"Semua keluarganya adalah Pelahap Maut, yeah? Kakeknya. Ayahnya. Aku berani bertaruh Malfoy sudah diajarkan semua sihir hitam sejak masih bayi!" ujung bibir Zabini terangkat, sebelum kemudian turun kembali, "Tunggu. Kau tidak berencana membuat perkumpulan pendukung Voldemort, kan? Karena kalau kau benar-benar akan membuatnya, aku mencalonkanmu sebagai ketua umum, Malfoy! Ha-ha!"

Tinju Albus mendarat di wajah Zabini sebelum dia sendiri sadar apa yang sudah dia lakukan.

"—_?!_ "

Albus menelan ludah, "Kakeknya adalah Pelahap Maut, ya. Tapi Lucius Malfoy sudah membayar semuanya di Azkaban. Ayahnya adalah Pelahap Maut, memang. Tapi Draco Malfoy menyelamatkan ayahku sewaktu Perang Sihir Kedua," tangan Albus terasa berdenyut, ada cipratan darah Zabini di kepalannya, "Kau tidak berhak mengatakan apapun tentang Scorpius, Zabini. Dia adalah Slytherin, sama sepertiku, sama sepertimu. Sekali lagi aku dengar pembicaraan tentang ini, kau lihat, bukan cuma tinjuanku yang bakal maju. Tongkat sihirku juga."

Zabini, masih dalam posisi tersungkur, tidak membalasnya.

.

**005: Seeking Solace**

"Hei."

Sinar matahari langsung menyorot begitu Albus membuka mata. Dia ada di bawah pohon Ek besar di dekat danau di belakang kastil Hogwarts. Hari Minggu, dan tidak ada hal menarik lain yang bisa dia lakukan. James pergi ke Hogsmeade. Rose pasti sedang berkutat dengan buku di perpustakaan. Dan terakhir kali dia lihat, Noah dan Adrian masih sibuk dengan catur sihir mereka.

"Hei. Boleh aku duduk di sebelahmu?"

Albus mendongak, mendapati Malfoy—_Scorpius_—berdiri di hadapannya. Jubah hitam dan rambut keperakan bergerak tertiup angin. Albus angkat bahu. Silakan-silakan saja kalau cowok itu mau menemaninya menghabiskan waktu.

Scorpius memberinya senyuman singkat sebelum mendudukkan diri di sebelah Albus, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, eh? Cari tempat lain untuk tidur selain di kandang burung hantu?"

Ada nada bercanda yang membuat Albus berdecak kecil padanya, "Oh? Dan apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Malfoy? Mencariku lagi?"

Scorpius tertawa, "Zabini, kau tahu. Dia ada di ruang rekreasi. Aku sedang malas bertemu dengannya. Jadi aku berjalan di sekitar danau, dan menemukanmu."

Ujung bibir Albus terangkat, "Yeah? Separo lebih omongan Zabini adalah bualan. Tidak usah dipedulikan."

"Aku tidak," cowok pirang itu mendengus.

Selama beberapa saat, mereka terdiam. Hanya suara gesekan daun dan cicit burung yang terdengar. Angin sepoi-sepoi membuat Albus menggumam kecil, memejamkan mata. Hampir dia tertidur saat suara Scorpius terdengar dari sampingnya.

"Aku suka tempat ini."

Albus tersenyum, "Ya, kan? Ini tempat rahasiaku untuk menyepi, kau tahu."

.

**006: Break Away**

Topi Seleksi memberinya pilihan sewaktu Albus duduk di kursi kayu tinggi di Aula Besar dan mengenakan topi butut itu. '_Gryffindor,_' suara berat berkata di kepalanya, '_Semua Potter yang kuseleksi masuk ke Gryffindor_,' suara itu melanjutkan, '_Tapi kau, hmm? Kau tidak ingin, eh_?,' mungkin dia tidak ingin menjadi Potter, mungkin dia tidak ingin menjadi seperti keluarganya, '_Ya? Tidak Gryffindor? Yakin? Apa kau berharap masuk ke asrama Slytherin?_,' mungkin itu bukan ide buruk, mungkin memang di asrama ular itu tempatnya berada, toh meski Paman Ron bilang kalau Slytherin itu jahat, Dad tidak pernah mengatakannya, '_Ha._ _Baiklah kalau begitu, Potter, kalau itu yang kau mau,'_ ada jeda sejenak yang membuat Albus melongok ke arah topi kusam itu berada di kepalanya,_ 'Albus Severus Potter..._ Slytherin!' dan kemudian, terdengar sorakan dari baris meja dengan dominasi warna hijau di paling ujung.

Albus tersenyum. Untuk pertama kalinya, seorang Potter-Weasley masuk ke asrama Slytherin.

.

**007: Heaven**

"Malaikat!" Zabini berseru, "Dan cokelat kodok! Dan banyak veela cantik! Dan ada sungai yang jernih yang ada putri duyungnya! Dan kau bisa melakukan semua hal di surga, yeah? Jangan lupa peri berdada besar. Dan—_umph_!" Albus membekapnya sebelum cowok gelap itu menyerocos lebih panjang lagi.

Nott memutar mata. Scorpius mendengus.

.

**008: Innocence**

Scorpius Malfoy, pertama kali Albus melihatnya, adalah gambaran kepolosan.

Kulit putih, rambut pirang keperakan, bola mata abu-abu, dan bibir merah yang melengkung tipis membentuk senyuman. Kalau jubah yang dia pakai bukan warna hitam tapi warna putih, lalu tambahkan dua sayap di punggungnya, bocah Malfoy itu akan jadi malaikat yang sempurna. Albus selalu membayangkan bahwa Scorpius hidup sebagai anak tunggal di keluarga ningrat. Dia pasti dimanja. Orangtuanya pasti sangat menyayanginya. Dan tidak akan pernah Tuan Muda Malfoy itu terluka—barang sedikit saja.

Albus sedang berjalan di lorong menuju asrama Slytherin sore itu, setelah selesai mengerjakan tugas Ramuan bersama Rose di perpustakaan. Langkahnya terhenti ketika dari kejauhan, dia melihat Scorpius sedang bersama seorang cowok tinggi besar—anak kelas atas, sepertinya. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, tapi wajah Scorpius terlihat kesal dan tangan kanan cowok tak dikenal itu mengelus rambut pirangnya. Scorpius menghindar mundur. Dua lengan cowok di depannya melingkar di pinggang Scorpius. Scorpius mengelak. Cowok itu mencoba meraba ke bagian belakang Scorpius. Kemudian sebelum sempat Albus tahu apa yang terjadi, cowok tinggi itu terhempas lima meter ke belakang. Tongkat sihir Scorpius teracung.

"Berani menyentuhku lagi, dan aku tidak akan segan menyihir hilang penismu, dasar _cabul_!"

Scorpius Malfoy, setelah Albus menyaksikan kejadian itu, tidak sepolos yang dia kira.

.

**009: Drive**

Itu semua berawal dari majalah muggle yang dibawa Adrian setelah libur Natal. Majalah tebal berisi segala rupa gambar mobil dan motor yang tak bergerak, yang kemudian membawa mereka berempat duduk bergerumul di tempat tidur Albus.

"Aku mau yang ini!" Noah menunjuk gambar mobil pendek panjang berwarna hitam berkilau, "Lihat? Di dalamnya ada kotak tempat makan. Dan ada banyak cewek-ceweknya!"

Suatu saat nanti, Albus berani bertaruh, temannya yang satu itu akan jadi playboy kelas kakap.

Adrian membolak-balik halaman sampai ada gambar mobil jeep dengan roda yang besar terpampang di majalah, "Yang ini dibilang bisa menempuh segala medan," dia berucap, "Bisa di padang pasir. Bisa di hutan. Bisa di gunung. Aku suka yang satu ini. Ini keren."

"Yah, kan nanti tinggal disihir!"

"_Yah_, kalau kita ada di tempat muggle mana bisa pakai sihir."

"Siapa bilang? Ayahku bisa-bisa saja, tuh."

Albus memutar mata, menarik majalah itu ke pangkuannya. Noah dan Adrian, kalau sudah mulai berdebat tidak jelas begitu, bahkan troll datang pun tidak akan mereka pedulikan.

Dia berhenti di satu halaman yang memuat gambar motor besar berwarna hitam dan silver—_Kawasaki Ninja 100 ABS_. Kalau mau jujur, Albus tidak tertarik dengan mobil, sebenarnya. Dia lebih suka kendaraan ini. Motor. Seperti yang dipakai Profesor Hagrid, tapi jauh lebih bagus. Mungkin seperti yang pernah dia lihat dipakai oleh Sirius di foto. Yang mana pun, kalau dia sudah cukup besar, Albus akan langsung belajar mengendarainya.

"Aku juga suka yang itu," rambut pirang Scorpius muncul dari balik pundaknya, "Aku ingin duduk di belakang, kalau besok kau sudah bisa menaikinya, eh?"

Cowok Malfoy itu tersenyum. Dalam hati, Albus berjanji untuk harus bisa sebelum lulus Hogwarts.

.

**010: Breathe Again**

_"Siapa? Albus? Ha. Ha. Apa dia benar Potter, eh? Dia masuk Slytherin."_

_"...tidak ada Potter yang masuk Slytherin."_

_"Kudengar sebenarnya Harry Potter tidak menginginkannya?"_

_"James lebih cocok untuk menjadi anak Potter."_

_"... dia Gryffindor, seeker tim quidditch, nilai selalu sempurna..."_

_"Huh? Albus Potter? Tidak. Sama sekali tidak pernah dengar sebelumnya."_

_"... James dan Lily Potter, bukan?"_

"... _bus_... _Albus_."

"Albus, kau dengar aku? Albus?"

Albus terjengat bangun; bernapas cepat; spontan melingkarkan tangan di lehernya; membenamkan wajah di tenguk beraroma vanilla itu. _Scorpius_. Dia menarik napas. _Scorpius_. Hembuskan perlahan. _Scorpius_. Bernapas kembali.

"Hei, tidak apa-apa, oke? Itu cuma mimpi."

.

* * *

.

Ahaha. Iya, ini saya lagi, coba bikin cerita Albus/Scorp lagi... Maap, kalo udah ada yang baca _Albus Potter and The Son of Malfoy_, kayaknya cerita itu musti dihiatuskan dulu deh. Lagi buntu ide soalnya. Haha. Jadilah saya kabur ke bentuk drabble macam ini lol.

RnR? :)


End file.
